Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh
|game = ''Yo-kai Watch'', Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3 , Yo-kai Watch Blasters }} Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh is an opening song that is used in the English dub of the Yo-kai Watch anime, ''Yo-kai Watch'' video game and Yo-kai Watch 2. It was performed and written by , known for his musical works involving and . In United States, it was used for even numbered episodes of the English dub, beginning with EP010, and ending at EP018. From on then, it was used as the opening theme for all subsequent episodes. Starting from EP077 the opening sequence was modified to include Hailey Anne Thomas and Usapyon. It is also used as the opening theme for the English version of Yo-kai Watch: The Movie, with alternative lyrics. The remix from Psychic Specters is used as the theme when Hinozall is being fought in Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, Yo-kai Watch Blasters and Yo-kai Watch 3. Opening Anime (EP001 - EP076) |-|Page One= |-|Page Two= |-|Page Three= Anime (EP077 - Present) M01 version Video Games Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters Lyrics |-|Anime Opening version (English)= Yo.. yo, Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai are everywhere Causing you problems Messing up your hair They'll trip you up, Give you a flat tire Or make your socks go missing in the dryer Yo-kai make mischief anywhere and you may not even believe they're there But let me introduce you to my friend He's found a way to connect with them, he's got a Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch He's gonna build a supernatural entourage He can talk to the spirits, He doesn't have to fear it, and they're always gonna hear it 'cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch He can talk to the spirits, He doesn't have to fear it, and they're always gonna hear it 'cause you know he's got a Yo-kai Watch |-|Movie Opening version (English)= Yo, yo, Yo-kai Watch One day Nate saw something strange A Yo-kai named Whisper He's a know-nothing Yo-kai are beings that no one can see Causing lots of trouble for everybody Whisper gave Nate a special gift A watch to see the Yo-kai and their mischief Nate saw the Yo-kai World and it wasn't a game They met a lazy cat and life was never the same He's got a Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch He's gonna summon up a Yo-kai entourage He made a connection Helped them through the tension He's got the Yo-kai's friendship And the medal for the Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch Yo-kai, Yo-kai Watch Because he made a connection And helped them through the tension He's got the Yo-kai's friendship And a medal for the Yo-kai Watch Characters Humans *Nathan Adams *Barnaby Bernstein *Edward Archer *Joe Johnson *Lily Adams *Hailey Anne Thomas Yo-kai *Whisper *Jibanyan *Tattletell *Hidabat *Rockabelly *Wazzat *Komasan *Komajiro/KJ *Insomni *Dismarelda *Gargaros *Robonyan *B3-NK1 *Baddinyan *Cynake *Happierre *Roughraff *Baku *Manjimutt *Usapyon *Timidevil *Blazion *Cadin *Cornfused *Putasockinit *Puppiccino *OMGator *Got It Maid Trivia *Although [[Yo-kai Watch (video game)|the first Yo-kai Watch game]] never had an opening song in the Japanese or Korean version, this song plays in the North American and European versions of that game. *This opening song was used in every episode of the European dubs through Season 1. *The lyrics suggest of a Yo-kai that make "socks go missing in the dryer", even though there has yet to be one that causes it. **It was once thought that Putasockinit would apply, but the Yo-kai itself makes the inspirited person add useless words to a conversation. *If the Japanese opening themes aren't counted, this is the most-used one. Category:Opening themes Category:Anime Songs